


He Saved Me From the Darkness

by Jaal_Ama_Darav



Series: Naruto: Slight AU- Strong!Sakura Haruno [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Mention of Sakura Haruno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaal_Ama_Darav/pseuds/Jaal_Ama_Darav
Summary: Several months before Naruto's return to Hidden Leaf...a conversation between Neji and Hinata and news of recent events.
Series: Naruto: Slight AU- Strong!Sakura Haruno [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991149





	He Saved Me From the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> For the first time in a long while, revisiting an old favorite- Naruto, and a character who has been my favorite character in the Naruto series for more than ten years- Neji Hyūga.
> 
> Takes place several months before Naruto's return to Hidden Leaf.
> 
> Part of the 'Strong!Sakura Haruno universe.

Neji Hyūga sat on his knees in the sand of the meditative area of the Hyūga clan mansion gardens, his eyes closed and hands resting on his knees.

The afternoon sun was warm on his fair skin. His long back hair tied in a loose ponytail near the lower end matched his Hidden Leaf headband though stood out in stark contrast to his white kimono-shirt with long, loose sleeves, matching pants, and a navy-gray apron tied around his waist.

His memories trailed over important life-changing events.

The Hyūga clan cursed seal and the death of his father; which turned him cold, serious, and fatalistic for a time. _Father...I understand why you did what you did. To protect me, your twin, our clan, and village. It must have hurt to know you were leaving me behind. I forgive you._

Graduating from the Ninja Academy and becoming part of Team Guy consisting of himself, Tenten Hashima, Rock Lee, and their sensei Might Guy. Neji himself at first wasn't close to his team, kept to himself. _Guy sensei...always cared about us...even me when I was at my worst. Tenten...she was always supportive, and in hindsight...like Hinata, she knew I was hurting inside. And Rock Lee...always trying his hardest with taijutsu despite his lack of ninjutsu_ _or genjutsu_ _abilities._

His Chūnin Exam match against his cousin Hinata Hyūga. _Hinata…_ His heart hurt at the thought of how much he had beaten her, for just trying to help. _Words can't explain how sorry I am...you tried to help...tried to get to the root of my suffering and hurt. And I repaid that by trying to kill you. That was completely_ _unacceptable on my part._

His fateful match against Naruto Uzumaki, where the blonde ninja beat sense into him in every sense of the phrase. _Thank you, Naruto, for saving me from the darkness. My eyes couldn't see, but yours did. And I see why you try so hard to save Sasuke Uchiha, your eyes see through the darkness surrounding him._

His work on improving relationships with his team and clan. _The darkness I was wrapped in...damaged so much...but was mended through time and effort. And Tenten...you saw like Hinata did the hurt and suffering I had experienced before my match against Naruto, and helped with the healing._

The Sasuke Retrieval Mission and the battle against Kidōmaru. _Freak thought fate was unchangeable like I used to, and I showed him just how wrong he was. Tried to make me play by his twisted_ _'game' only to lose and pay for it with his life._

He smiled. _Naruto, I am forever in your debt for saving me from the darkness, for saving me from following the same path as Sasuke Uchiha. And we've started to make_ _changes in the clan._

Neji opened his eyes, which were a slight lavender tint thanks to his dōjutsu, the Byakugan. He saw the colorful Koi swimming in the pond; and the swaying branches of the cherry blossom tree on the other side of it, pink petals in full bloom.

He heard Hinata's soft voice. "Neji, I made us some tea. Sakurayu for the both of us."

Neji stood up, his black sandals leaving imprints in the sand. "Thank you." He turned around.

Hinata was carefully placing the tray at the edge of the wooden exterior covered engawa. She was dressed in a white and pink kimono which matched well with her fair skin. Her dark blue hair cut in the style of a hime-cut which reached her shoulders matched the lavender shade of her Byakugan.

Hinata sat on the edge of the deck, her toes touching the ground.

Neji walked to and sat beside the tray opposite of Hinata. He took and looked at his cup of tea. As needed to make the drink, there were a few salt pickled cherry blossom petals in the tea. He took a little sip, swallowed, and held the cup, turning his attention to the Hyūga heiress with a warm smile. "Tastes slightly salty and sweet, the way I like it. Thank you, Lady Hinata."

Hinata looked at him and nodded once with a smile, having drank some of hers. "Glad you like it, Neji."

Neji looked at the cherry blossom petals, they reminded him of their peer, Sakura Haruno. And a thought crossed his mind. "How's your training under Lady Tsunade going?"

Hinata looked at her petals too. "Going good...though Lady Tsunade is a strict teacher. Sakura is doing the best out of the three of us. When it comes to healing, I am right up there with her, Ino is close behind us. She is doing well, but she is a little frustrated with her rival. Not surprising considering Sakura bested her in the joint Chūnin Exams in the Hidden Sand."

Neji thought back to those exams. "The one where there was a plot against the Kazekage..." His memories went over when his team teamed up with Team 8, Hinata's team, to complete the Demon Desert portion of the exams. And they put a stop to the plot during that time. "They considered canceling but went on ahead as there wasn't too much disruption and our teams helped to stop it. And the preliminary matches...Sakura defeated her rival in a close fight."

Hinata smiled in pride. "And my Eight Trigrams Protection of the Sixty Four Palms really helped. I worked on it, perfected it."

Neji nodded once. "In some ways better than my Rotation technique, nothing can bind it when it's in the cutting state. Those Genin from Hidden Rain learned the hard way when your technique cut right through their clone technique, and that strange sticky webs technique of one of their members.

Hinata smiled. "Thank you, Neji."

Neji's expression softened. "Hinata...I wanted to say..." He looked at her. "I know I have said this before. I am terribly sorry for what I did to you during our first Chūnin exams back when we were Genin. What I did...you tried to help me...and I repaid you by trying to kill you instead."

Hinata looked to him. "I don't hold anything against you for that. And you more than made up for that. We're bringing change together." She paused, turning her attention to the ground. "...though I am nervous about Naruto's return. When he does, what am I going to say? I know others have pointed out my shyness..." A noticeable blush was upon her face.

Neji paused in thought. "The transformation technique and the shadow clone technique….I can help you practice. We can do it inside the training rooms too." He heard footsteps from the hallway behind and looked back.

His uncle Hiashi Hyūga was walking to where they were, tea in hand. His fair skin contrasted against his long black hair down his back, his eyes were the lavender of the Byakugan. He wore very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori. The crease wrinkles above his eyebrows were more pronounced than usual.

Hinata had done so too. "Father. Are you wanting to join us?"

"Yes. I have something I must tell you both." Hiashi sat, crossed legged, in front of the tray. "Lady Tsunade had called a meeting with the clan heads earlier today. Naruto will be returning in about two months time. And I am sure you two have heard of the rumors regarding the Akatsuki."

Neji had a serious look on his face. "Yes. And the man Hōichi, he was a Hidden Sand shinobi before defecting to the Akatsuki and attempting to capture the Kazekage for them. We stopped him during the Demon Desert portion of the Exams."

Hiashi nodded. "Yes. And his associate Fugi was found dead, having committed seppuku." A pause. "While it is not fully confirmed, it is most likely the Akatsuki are after the power of the Tailed Beasts, and rumors of other motives and goals as well."

Hinata gasped slightly, a look of horror on her face. "You mean…?"

Hiashi's face was grim and serious. "Yes, Hinata. As much training as Naruto Uzumaki may have received, the Akatsuki are a threat which shouldn't be handled alone, and we are dealing with unknowns for the most part."

Neji glanced at Hinata, then Hiashi. "I'll step up my training. I owe my life and where I am at now to him. I won't let them get him that easily."

Hiashi nodded once, a look of approval on his face. "Do that." He gave his daughter a serious look. "Hinata, you must keep up your training. As the heiress to the clan, it is vital you master your medical ninjutsu. And I will support you the whole way."

Hinata had a resolute expression on her face. "Understood father. Thank you."

Hiashi looked to Neji. "And as my daughter's cousin, and my nephew, you need to help her in whatever way you can, especially when she assumes my position."

Neji smiled. "I will do so gladly. We need to work together after all, to mend the damage the past has left."

Hiashi had a slight smile. "Yes. Especially with the uncertain future we're facing. I'll give Hanabi the same talk later. And we'll do group training starting tomorrow, the four of us."

Hinata took note of the tea her father was drinking. "Kamairicha tea?"

Hiashi smiled. "Helps ease and calm my nerves. The sweet, mildly roasted flavor hits the spot."

Neji looked to the cherry blossom tree, which had birds resting on its branches. _Naruto, you saved me from the darkness. And showed me the way. Now, we'll protect you from Akatsuki if it comes down to it. We've trained long and hard, and we will_ _only step it up. They will regret messing with the Hyūga._

_We'll protect you from the darkness._

**Author's Note:**

> I'll always find it disappointing how severely the Hyūga clan were shafted in Part 2/Shippūden of Naruto. Yes, they got attention in fillers but not in canon in Part 2. But at least there's fanfiction!
> 
> And I'll never understand why Hinata's Eight Trigrams Protection of the 64 Palms was never incorporated into the manga. That is such a useful technique! Would have helped against Pain, the stakes of the Ten Tails too! Could have developed the technique more and give it strengths and weaknesses.
> 
> And another thing I'll never understand is why Tenten of Team Guy never got a surname. Every single other member of the original Konoha 12 and each sensei of the four teams have surnames. So with the help of UberChimerism, Tenten's surname is Hashima, which means 'Scrap Island'.
> 
> And hope you enjoyed my characterization of Hiashi Hyūga. I know in some fanfics, he is portrayed as a 1-D jerk, but I want to go much further than that. Yes, he was a jerk at times, but then again, he might have remorse for it especially late in Part 1 towards the Sasuke Retrieval Arc (post Chūnin Exams) and there's the time skip too...plenty of time to grow and develop!
> 
> Below is a list of Japanese or related terms and what they mean, for those not in the know-
> 
> Hime cut – a Japanese hairstyle which consists of straight usually cheek-length sidelocks and frontal fringe, with the rest of the hair usually worn long and straightened.
> 
> Haori- traditional Japanese hip- or thigh-length jacket worn over a kimono.
> 
> Kimono- a traditional Japanese garment, t-shaped wrapped-front with square sleeves and a rectangular body.
> 
> Engawa– an edging strip of non-tatami-matted flooring, usually wood or bamboo, and can be an exterior area kind of like a porch.
> 
> Kamairicha tea- a type of Japanese green tea.
> 
> Sakurayu – a type of tea made by steeping pickled cherry blossoms with boiled water, and becomes a type of herbal tea.
> 
> Seppuku – a form of Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment.


End file.
